What would you do for a klondike bar?
by Tessika14
Summary: Ever wondered what the starwars and other fantasy chracters would do if asked this question? Well this is how I think they'd react.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of What would you do for a Klondike Bar?**

**Interviewing Ahsoka...**

"So ahsoka what would you do for a klondike bar?" The reporter questioned

Ahsoka knew that usually people would do embarrasing things, but she resulted on doing something completely out of her character. She would kick anakin where it hurts, enhancing the kick with the force,(ouch) infront of the cameras.

"I will kick my master Anakin Skywalker aided by the force in his klondike...,erm kiwis" Ahsoka confirms, "For the Klondike bar."

"Okay lets film the pair,camera." The reporter said following Ahsoka to Anakins position. Eventually they arrived. Anakn opened his quarters door.

"Hey Snips. What up with the cameras?" Anakin greets\par

Ahsoka got a devious smile," oh there here to give me a klondike bar." That second ahsoka kicked anakin in the you know what aided by the power of the force. Ahsoka grinned as Anakin fell to his knees clutching their biting his lip as tears began to form in his eyes,"Krayt... oh krayt dragons of Narnia." The cameras focused on Anakins agonized form.

"You got all that guys?" Ahsoka asks

"Of course." the The reporter said

Japor, the cameraman, threw Ahsoka a klondike bar," There you go."

"Thanks for your time . It was great doing business with you." The reporter said before shaking hands and ushering his crew out.\par

"Ahsoka...why the..kiwis?" Anakin asks still in intense pain\par

"Only way to make a grown man cry, and to seriously embarrass you while getting a klondike bar for it." Ahsoka reasons," I mean I could have made you cry by putting some onions in your food and in your quarter and I could have embarrassed you by doing various things like walking in on you in the shower. But I found this way the most ashaming."

"Gee thanks snips," Anakin says sarcasticallystill groaning a little from the after shocks of pain

"Your welcome Skyguy." Ahsoka answers sensing his sarcasm

And Anakin wondered how he could have been so easy to fall for her trick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**What would you do for a klondike bar?**

**...**

_Obiwan Kenobi._

**Part 1**

"So master Kenobi, its all you. "

Japor told the cameraman to focus on Kenobi's face.

"All you, man."

Obiwan stroked his beard smoothly, "Tough decision."

"Now do you want Satine or Padme...bosss."

"Hmmm...neither.."

Satine thought she would be picked. I mean she and Padme

"What?"

"I have beardy."

**Part 2**

"So master Kenobi lets get down to business. What would you do for a twinkie?"

"I'd shave my beard."

Japor raised his eyebrow. Ahsoka and Anakin scrambled over eachother to use their iphones to record the infamous sentence.

Ahsoka nudged Japor to ask Obiwan it again so she could have it on video.

"Wait come again?"

"I...Will...Shave.."

"You will what?'

Obiwan hands Japor a notecard.

Japor turns to Ahsoka and she instantly snaps to attention, "He will..what was that shave his beard.."

Japor winks, "Thats right."

Ahsoka sighs like a little girl, "Isn't he dreamy Anakin?"

Anakin snaps to attention," Yeah..sure."

"I will shave my...beard..."

"There I said it Anakin..are you happy!"

"Wow no reaction.."

Anakin paused after giving Ahsoka a high five.

"5, 4,3,2,1 and action..."

That instant Obiwan broke down crying, "I can't do this..."

Satine runs in knocking ahsoka and anakin down.

"Geez..ever heard of Excuse Me?"

Satine gave her the evil eye and she shut up.

Padme followed suit after Satine.

"C'mon man. You can do it."

"Obi Obi!"

"Beardy, please forgive me.."

After hours of cheering and a sobbing Obiwan ..he finally shaved his beard, all thanks to Satines coaxing.

Japor throws him a klondike bar, "Man lets turn in. I'm exhausted..btw you look sharp"

"You too Japor."

"Come feel his chin its extra smooth. I'm not kiddding.." Satine replies

Ahsoka was hesitant.

But Padme ran up and surprisingly to Anakin, runbbed his chin without a doubt.

"awww."

"Its like Anakins chin, smooth like babys bum."

Padme comes to her senses, " What? You been touching my man! ANAKIN!"

Anakin wakes up ." Huh what!"

Ahsoka puts on a sad face," I feel it while hes asleep."

"Only I get to do that..." Ahsoka is given a sour smile

Then Padme breaks the ice and acts like a hysterical teenage girl," Does he know? Did he react to it?"

Ahsoka replies, " All he does is say keep feeling my face. KEEP MASSAGING MY FACE!"

"Okay thats awkward isn't it?" Satine comments

"My chin?"

They all went back to massaging Obiwan's bare chin.

"See Anakin...I told you I still got it.."

...

**Haha**


End file.
